


Day 1: A Walk in the Park

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Sometimes just walking around and breathing in the air is all you really need to be happy.Part 1 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 1: A Walk in the Park

Day 1: A Walk in the Park

The day seemed to stretch on forever. The dark morning faded to the warm orange of dawn. The oranges and pinks soon moved across the sky and disappeared, making room for the light blue afternoon, just to fade again until it was back to the beautiful mix of the sunset.

And Keith had stayed and watched it all from the windowsill in his room. He hadn’t bothered to move all day, what was the point? He was comfy, content where he was just watching the day passed him by. Normally the house was just filled to the brim with noise. Well, living with as many people as Keith does, it makes sense.

College wasn’t cheap. And while Keith had a scholarship, he had no where to stay and no money to go to the dorms. While looking for a place to crash, he happened upon a large house only 20 minutes from the large campus. It wasn’t perfect, and it was pricey, but it would lead him to his living arrangement he had now. But that’s a story for another time.

The point was, everyone was out of the house today for various reasons, leaving Keith a rare day to be home alone. And what did he do with all of that spare time? He spent it staring at the world moving around him from his bedroom window.

He didn’t even notice, as the last sunbeams were going down the horizon, the front door open. While it was a two floor house, with most of the bedrooms on the second story, Keith’s room was right above the front entrance so he usually knew when people were entering or exiting the house.

It wasn’t until four cars, one cat, a teenager, and a couple moved past that there was a knock on his bedroom door. Well, three knocks to be exact, which signaled it was Lance. Coran sometimes called them in order by their height, so the house made a joke of it for the longest time. Without anyone realizing it, it was incorporated into their day-to-day lives. Such as knocking on bedroom doors.

“Come in!” Keith called, not leaving his spot from the sill.

The door opened and closed silently, Lance stepping into the barren room. He never commented on it, but it always bothered Lance how this room felt so empty compared to the rest of the house. “Hey, Keith. What have you been up to?”

The mullet headed boy turned from the window for the first time since he woke up to look into the depths of Lance’s blue eyes. “Just...watching the sky?”

With a snort, Lance fell dramatically onto Keith’s bed and spread out like a starfish to take up as much room as he could. “How do you do it? Just staying in here all day? I’d lose my mind!”

It was now Keith’s turn to snort as he turned fully to look at the Cuban starfish. Lance was no longer in his work clothes and was dressed in his usual outfit of jeans and a blue baseball shirt. His eyes were closed, but Keith could tell he was awake from the light tapping of his fingers to his palm.

“I’m not sure either.” Keith conceded. “I mean, I was alone for a little while before he met you guys. But since I’ve been here, with you guys, it feels weird to just waste time.”

The tanned boy jumped from the bed in apparent excitement and grabbed the Koreans shoulders. “And you won’t today either. Get dressed, we’re going for a walk!”

Before Keith could so much as utter a reply, Lance had already slammed the white door behind him. And then all was silent once more. Keith knew that he had a choice, that he could just stay where he was and watch the rest of the sky melt into an inky blackness with speckles of white. He knew Lance would leave him alone if he so much as asked. And yet, the black haired boy found himself slowly walking to his closet to get out some black jeans, a black t shirt, a red flannel, and a grey beanie. And soon enough, he too closed his white bedroom door.

Once downstairs he caught Lance by the door, now with a blue flannel (everyone had matching ones, it was Lance’s idea of course) and his grey converse. The second he saw Keith, the tanned boys face seemed to light up the area around him. “I thought you weren’t coming, mullet! Let’s go!”

Keith barely had time to put his shoes on before Cuban hands took a hold of his wrist and pulled him out the door and onto the sidewalk. There seemed to be a spring in the taller boys step as they walked to the park, so Keith just let him do as he wanted.

Being in the cool evening was different from watching it. He could feel how the temperature changed and the wind moving through them as they walked. He could hear the noises of whatever birds remained before they all flew south. He could feel Lance’s warm hand in his as they walked one of four pathways in the large park that was, thankfully, around the corner from where they lived.

“It’s getting kinda cold out here.” Lance stated, looking around at the orange and red leaves that littered the once green trees. “There’s a coffee stand up ahead I think.”

The Korean just nodded, not really caring what they did and just enjoying the peace he currently had with the blue eyed boy.

Just as said boy predicted, there was a small coffee stand just off to the side of their hiking trail. It was practically night now, and the workers seemed to be packing up after the long day, but the man at the counter still smiled when he saw them.

“Welcome to Coffee Sal’s. What can I do ya for?” The man, probably named Sal, asked the two boys.

“Hey. Can I get a pumpkin spice latte with extra sugar?” Lance asked him.

Keith couldn’t help but to make a face at Lance’s overly sweet choice. But we all had our faults. To each their own, right?

“Sure thing. Would you like whipped cream to top it off?”

“You know it!” Lance delightfully cheered with a grin brighter than the lights of the stand.

“Alright.” Sal laughed lightly. “And for you?” he asked the mullet haired boy.

“Just a plain black coffee please.”

It was now Lance’s turn to make a face behind Keith’s back. How could anyone stand the bitter abyss of plain black coffee? There was no flavor, no excitement at all!

“No problem. That’s the easiest order I’ve had all day!” Sal laughed good naturally.

Before anything could be said in return, a worker came up behind Sal and handed him two identical coffee cups, one labeled with a ‘B’ and one labeled ‘PS’. With a nod of appreciation, Sal took the cups from the younger man and handed them to their rightful owners.

“How much do I owe you?” The blue boy asked as he began to take out his wallet.

“No.” Keith cut in. “How much do I owe you?” the red boy asked, wallet already in hand.

“No, no, no, no, nope. How much?” Lance gently pushed Keith out of the way by his shoulder.

“Alright, boys!” Sal said gleefully from inside the stand. “No one owes me anything. It’s on the house.”

“We can’t accept that.” the roommates said in unison. Bright blue and deep purple eyes staring at the vendor with determination.

“You are the last customers of the day. You actually did me a big favor in taking the last of it.”

Keith contemplated before shaking his head. “But-”

 

Before he could finish the thought, the lights went out and plunged the boys into the quiet darkness of the fall night. By the time Lance was able to turn the flashlight in his phone on, Sal, his crew, and their truck were gone.

“I guess that settles that.” Lance shrugged before taking Keith’s hand in his now warm one from the coffee cup he was holding.

“I guess so.” Keith smiled up at him.

And if Keith held on tighter, and walked just a bit closer so that their arms brushed together, no one needed to know but them and the night.


End file.
